Quadroborea
Quadroborea, or the Fourth Borean Expansion, was an autonomous state under sovereign rule of the Borean Empire. It had an economy built on its agricultural industry, which stretched across the ripe fields of Kansas and extended its arms to any willing trader who would co-operate. The idea of Quadroborea was imagined in 2043 AD by Grand Vizier Kugh, then called Commander Kugh, as a way to expand in the east whilst simultaneously making use of the lands captured. An agricultural nation was devised to grow corn, barley and wheat to harvest and sell to trade partners. Once the expansion was completed in 2087 AD, History :"I present to you, the nation of Quadroborea" - Officer Skoal, addressing Emperor Kugh. Initial Foundation :"By the power of the Imperium and the Emperor, I will take the great fertile lands of the east and name them under one rule, and one rule alone. They will come together to form the great nation of Quadroborea" - ''Commander Kugh, addressing the Borean military. The idea of expanding to the east had been a prevalent one in the Borean Empire, and Commander Kugh decided to take action in 2056 AD, with his plans laid out before him and his officers. These officers, specifically Officer Kahn and Officer Stax, were high ranking and trusted men among Kugh's ranks, and planned to lead military personnel from the easternmost parts of Duborea into Utah and Arizona. The current Emperor at the time, Emperor Kyne II, disapproved of the plan, stating that the Imperium already owned enough land and that taking any more would kickstart the breakout of a war. However, Kugh went against his superior and continued his plans anyway, along with officers Kahn and Stax. Kugh knew he could not possibly go ahead without the Emperor's permission, so he led a coup in Borealand, known as Kugh's Putsch, where his private army bombed several government buildings and assassinated the Emperor. Several other government officials were injured and Kugh used this opportunity to ascend to the throne, where he blamed the Emperor's advisers for attempting to destroy the monarchy. Kugh, now the Emperor, dispatched his troops to southern Duborea to begin the occupation of Utah and Arizona. '''Occupation of Utah and Arizona' :"We will proceed to occupy the two remaining states immediately eastward of Duborea, and they shall be the first to join the new nation" ''- Emperor Kugh, addressing Kahn and Stax. The Utahn and Arizonan lands would be of little use to the Imperium, covered mostly with arid desert and rock formations. Few civilizations lived there, and the ones that did consisted mainly of stragglers or travelling merchants looking for trade. This made the first two states easy to take. However, all north of the Salt Lake City of Utah remained part of the New American Federation, as the travelling militias needed to remain inconspicuous to enemy eyes, and taking a big city would be sure to attract unwanted attention. However, once Officer Stax, who had taken his military force into Arizona, reached the city of St Johns, a large resistance had built itself and the troops were met with fortifications and aggressive defenses. Stax spent a brutal 3 weeks besieging the city and eventually broke through when he was supplied with reinforcements from Officer Kahn, who was in Utah. The rebels fled and dissipated into the desert. Stax realized he had come under-supplied and calculated that he could only take the rest of Arizona before him and his soldiers needed nourishment. He couldn't move on to New Mexico, so he fled back to Duborea. Once he returned, most of his troops were dead or dying. Emperor Kugh accused him of cowardice and burned his mind. The remaining members of the militia were sentenced to death and shot by firing squads. Kugh, afraid Officer Kahn would betray him as Stax had, sent a quadrocopter to obliterate his militia. Most troops were killed and others injured. However, unbeknownst to Kugh, Kahn escaped along with a group of soldiers. The quadrocopter returned and Kugh believed Kahn was dead. This prompted him to recruit new officers for the occupation of Kansas, the main target for the expansion. '''Annexation of Duborea' Emperor Kugh was frustrated his new state wasn't as big as he wanted it to be. In his opinion, it showed his weakness and he liked to believe he was more powerful than he actually was. This caused him to cut a chunk of land from Duborea, mainly in Nevada, and give it to Quadroborea. Needless to say, this angered high ranking officials stationed in annexed lands, and they joined forces to create a union. This union was called the Nevada Union and proposed the Las Vegas Pact to Kugh. This would split Las Vegas into two halves, a Quadroborean half, and a Duborean half. Kugh wasn't impressed and imposed sanctions over the area of annexation. This quickly led to public distaste and riots in the streets of Las Vegas, Reno and many other cities. Kugh realized the situation and accepted the offer, putting the pact into full effect immediately. A strict border wall was created and communities were split, families were cut off from each other and regular protests occurred. However, Kugh had more important issues to attend to, such as the occupation of Colorado, New Mexico and Kansas. Many attempts were made to overthrow Kugh but most ultimately failed. However, one such revolt in Las Vegas managed to destroy a section of the border wall, throwing the city into chaos. Many citizens were killed and Duborean officials, who encouraged the attacks, were imprisoned and later executed. Kugh sent a quarter of the Borean military to calm the situation down, but this only caused more problems. Protesters and rioters started attacking the troops who in turn killed many people. Eventually, the situation was put under control and all Duboreans left were executed or imprisoned. Kugh put the city under Quadroborean control and bombed the surrounding area to make sure any rebel hideouts were destroyed. Kugh then proceeded to impose more sanctions on Duborea and frequently sent quadrocopters to perform bombing runs on major Duborean cities. After two years of conflict, Duborea eventually made peace with Emperor Kugh and allowed Quadroborea to have some of its land. Political Conflict After a few years, Emperor Kugh's associates started to notice his obvious favoritism towards Quadroborea. Kugh wanted to expand the state to include Colorado, New Mexico and Kansas. However, his advisers warned him against it, telling him it could cripple the Borean Empire like never before. Kugh didn't listen, and proceeded to rid himself of the "Anti-Expansionists". These politicians decided to form a group known as the Alliance for the Anti-Expansionist Movement (AAEM), and conducted various terrorist attacks against Quadroboreans to the east. Eventually, they joined the New American Federation in deposing Emperor Kugh and the Borean Empire as a whole. Another group was also formed, known as the Anti-Kugh Movement (AKM), who performed underground operations to influence politicians into going against Kugh. Despite making peace, Duborea still had a bitter relationship with Emperor Kugh and Quadroborea. Category:Borean States Category:Autonomous States Category:Agricultural States